Merithra
thumb|100px|Merithra's night elven guise thumb|The Dragons march into battle against the Qiraji The ancient Green Dragon Merithra (known as Merithra of the Dream) is a child of Ysera. She can be found in the Temple of Ahn'Qiraj taking the form of a Night Elf, taken captive by the Qiraji alongside Caelestrasz and Arygos. When approached she, like Arygos, offers to craft weapons when given Imperial Qiraji Regalia and three Elementium Ores. Biography When the Qiraji started their first invasion to Kalimdor Anachronos, Nozdormu's heir, agreed to enlist the Bronze Dragonflight against the marauding Qiraji. Every able-bodied night elf joined the cause, and together they forged a campaign to retake Silithus. Even with the might of the dragons backing them, however, the sheer numbers of the Qiraji and silithid proved overwhelming. And so Anachronos called upon the progeny of the remaining flights: Merithra, child of Ysera the Green; Caelestrasz, child of Alexstrasza the Red, and Arygos, child of Malygos the Blue. The dragons and winged Qiraji clashed in the cloudless sky above Silithus as the whole of the Kalimdorian night elf forces streamed in across the sands. Even so, it seemed that the numbers of Qiraji and silithid were never-ending. It is rumored that the dragons flying above the ancient city from which the Qiraji emerged saw something distressing there; something that hinted at a more ancient, terrifying presence behind the onslaught of the insect race. Perhaps it was this revelation that spurred the dragons and Fandral Staghelm, the leader of the night elves, to hatch their final, desperate plan: to contain the Qiraji within the city, to erect a barrier that would confine them until a more hopeful stratagem could be devised. With the aid of the four dragonflights, the final push to the city began. Shiromar marched behind Fandral as the corpses of the winged Qiraji fell from the sky. High above, the dragons were making short work of the insect soldiers. As one the night elves and dragons formed a moving wall which pressed the Qiraji back toward the city of Ahn'Qiraj. But near the city gates, the tide turned, and it was all the combined forces could do to hold the line. To push any further would be impossible. Merithra, Caelestrasz and Arygos decided to push into the city and hold the Qiraji back long enough for Anachronos, Fandral, and the remaining druids and priestesses to create the magical barrier. And so the three dragons and their companions flew headlong into the Qiraji legions, into the city where they hoped their sacrifice would not be in vain. Outside the gates Fandral called upon the druids to focus their energies as Anachronos summoned the enchanted barricade. Beyond the gates, the three dragon progeny succumbed to the overwhelming forces as the Qiraji surged forth. Shiromar concentrated her energies and called upon the blessing of Elune as the barrier erected itself before their eyes, rock and stone and roots from beneath the sands emerging to create an impenetrable wall. Even the winged soldiers who attempted to fly over the barrier met with an invisible obstruction that they could not pass. The Qiraji who remained outside the wall were quickly slain. The corpses of Qiraji, night elves and dragons littered the bloody sands. Quests * External links Category:Dragons Category:Green Dragonflight Category:Quest Givers Category:Instance:Temple of Ahn'Qiraj